


False Pretenses

by angelusmusicorum



Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cop!au I’ve been undercover for months/years and I fell in love with you while I was undercover and I know you’re mad at me for lying but I have to go back to my old life (and I want you to be in it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Key: Y/FN - your first name, Y/L/N - your last name, Y/B/F/N - your best friend’s name, H/C - hair colour, H/L - hair length

“Testing, testing.. Can you hear me, Grayson?”

 

Dick rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the glass in his hand, “You know that I can hear you. We already tested this.”

 

“Can you blame me? I got left behind so I'm obviously going to be bored.” 

 

“Hey, I didn't ask to be undercover. The boss just thought I'd be better suited for this job.”

 

“That's because you suggested that they might be the reason why crimes are so low now..”

 

“Remind me why that's a bad thing?”

 

“Vigilantes are unpredictable and don't play by our rules. Just because we have less work doesn't mean we should be relieved.”

 

Dick let out an inaudible sigh before he hung up.

 

He probably should've felt bad that he was (possibly) putting a fellow vigilante in danger but he supposed that now it was behind him that he should probably focus on his current job. Which was to investigate you. 

 

You were currently attending the opening of your best friend’s art gallery; a fancy event that his boss was sure that Dick would blend in easily with. 

 

He found you standing alone in front of one particular painting. Your H/L H/C was styled in an elegant way and you wore a beautiful red dress that reached far along the floor. 

 

The painting, though beautiful in its own right, paled in comparison as you stood next to it. 

 

He moved in, bumping his glass into your side, spilling out apologies when you felt the sticky wetness. Of course, it wasn't noticeable at all because the shade of your dress was the same as his drink but he was sure that you would be furious nevertheless. 

 

His heart seemed to stop for a split second when you grinned at him, “Thanks!”

 

His confusion was evident. 

 

“You gave me a reason to leave.” You explained as if it made it easier to understand. 

 

“Why would you want to leave?”

 

You confessed, a bit embarrassingly, “I don't really understand this stuff.” 

 

“You don't like art?” He asked. He almost hit himself. You probably were only here to support your friend. 

 

In his musing, he nearly missed your reply, “I just can't appreciate it like the way it should be.”

 

He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore but he had grabbed your hand in his (he noted the firm grip that you had on him) and brought you over to Y/B/F/N where they were entertaining a bunch of people. 

 

Y/B/F/N smiled once you came into view, and visibly brightened when they noticed your clasped hands.

 

Dick flashed a charming smile, “Mind if I take it friend here? I ruined her dress. Thought I should make it up to her.”

 

Y/F/N nodded eagerly, “Such a gentleman! Go on and take her. I'm too busy to hang out with her anyway..”

 

Dick barely let you wave goodbye before he brought you to a nearby clothing store and asked you to pick and change into something. 

 

You raised for brow and joked, “Shouldn't we know each other’s names before you try to get me out of my clothes?” 

 

Nevertheless, you followed his request, leaving behind a sputtering Dick.

 

You were just about finished slipping on the shirt that you had picked when you heard him.

 

“Bart Wayne.”

 

He wasn't sure what possessed him to blurt out that name. He had plenty of other names to give you. It was practically an unspoken rule to never use a fake name that was connected to your real life and he broke that rule without even thinking. Why did he use his best friend and adoptive father’s names? He didn't know but it was too late to turn back now.

 

You stepped out of the dressing room, revealing the t-shirt and slim fit jeans that you had picked out. Your smile seemed enchanting as you held out your hand to him.

 

“Nice to meet you. I'm Y/F/N Y/L/N.”

 

And from then on, Dick Grayson knew he was a goner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key: Y/B/F/N - Your best friend’s name; Bold - Text

True to his word, Dick Grayson waited until you were ready. Of course, you would be lying if you said that you ever intended to see him again. Yes, it was rather petty of you not to give him a second chance but you honestly could’ve cared less.

 

It was pure coincidence that you ran into him at the bakery; you wanted to eat your heart out after all.

 

Dick made to leave when you stopped him. Sure, you wanted to avoid him forever but that didn’t mean you didn’t miss him.

 

“Bart-” You managed to stop yourself. “Dick.. Do you think that maybe you could tell me more about yourself?”

 

It was in that moment that the world seemed to stop. The people surrounding the two of you slowed until Dick was the only thing you were focused on. You were probably blocking the way for many customers but it didn’t matter because Dick Grayson was smiling at you. You’ve seen Bart smile a couple of times but it was more of a smirk than anything else and it was never heartstopping like this. Oh no, Bart’s smile couldn’t even compare to Dick Grayson’s which seemed to convey how grateful he was and how many he loved you.

 

You caught your breath and managed to resist hugging him because if you were going to start over then you would have to forget. You would have to forget how nice it was to have him always by your side.

 

He gauged your expression- finding whatever he was searching before he told you that he would message you when he was off duty. Dick left the bakery, coffee in hand and a tantalizing smile hanging from his lips.

 

You went home lonely and- if you were being honest, angry.

 

You got a text from him the next day.

 

“ **Are you free tonight? I wanted to take you to dinner..”**

 

**“I guess… Where do you plan on taking me?”**

 

His answer was vague at best. “ **Somewhere where you’ll learn more about me..** ”

 

**“That explains a lot, Grayson…”**

 

**“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. I’ll pick you tomorrow at 7.”**

 

You could almost see him grinning.

 

He didn’t text you back. You didn’t text him back either. An odd feeling settled in your stomach. It was odd- not having someone talk to when you were on your break but you couldn’t complain since you were the one to distance yourself from him.

 

The rest of the day was okay. Rehearsal had finished up early so you had more than enough time to relax and unwind.

 

Ultimately, you had decided to head to the nearest farmer’s market. You weren’t sure why you went there. It wasn’t like you were the type of person to go full on organic with your food like a lot of your co-workers. There were, however, quite a few times where you did enjoy eating fresh food every so often.

 

The crowd was sparse since the market was beginning to close down. Luckily for you (and perhaps unluckily for the farmers), there was still a wonderful variety of produce for you to select from. You selected to the best of your ability and found some things to pack for lunch for the next few days. You were wonderfully surprised to see that they still had persimmons. 

 

You returned home with your produce, muttering the name of the ingredients of you were planning on making; lest you forgot them.

 

You stored the things that you had brought to lunch where they needed to be stored before setting the rest on the counter.

 

You preheated the oven before you rolled up your sleeves. You pulled out one egg, some water, sugar, butter, brandy, apricot jam, and some premade puff pastry.

 

You had bought five persimmons though you only needed three for this recipe. You were glad that you liked them just as much raw because now you had something to snack on.

 

Nimble and quick, you peeled and sliced the fruit before setting them aside. You washed and dried your hands before you rolled out the puff pastry into a rectangle. 

 

You meticulously placed each half moon slice of the persimmons on the puff pastry that you rolled out, making sure to leave an inch border.

 

In a small ramekin, an egg yolk and a little bit of water went and was stirred together. You brushed the mixture along the border of the puff pastry.

 

The sugar was next. It sprinkled across the fruit like tiny crystals. The butter was cubed and scattered along on top of the sugar.

 

You placed the tart in the oven and set the timer to twenty-five minutes, bringing it with you to your bedroom.

 

You were in your closet when you realized. You grabbed your phone before typing frantically, “ **Where are you taking me?”**

 

All of your clothes were a reasonable amount of variety though it didn’t help at the moment.

 

**“It’s a secret, babe.”** The phone beeped with the alert.

 

You wanted to throttle him. The prat knew you hated surprises. Besides that, hadn’t he kept enough secrets from you.

 

Your phone vibrated in your hand as if he could hear your thoughts.

 

Dick relented though not much, “ **Dress like you normally do** .”

 

You couldn’t send back a reply. Normally you would’ve quarreled until you got a straight answer but you didn’t feel comfortable enough.

 

His answer vague, at best, gave some assistance in which you should choose. You slipped on a loose bright blue v neck dress that stopped just right below your knees. You put on some light makeup and pulled your hair into an elegant bun before going back to your kitchen.

 

You mixed together some apricot jam with some brandy before microwaving the mixture. The nearly finished tart was pulled out of the oven and was completed with the apricot-brandy glaze. The tart was just being wrapped when there was a single knock on the door.

 

“Coming!” Your voice echoed along the walls of your house.

 

Dick’s jaw dropped though it was only noticeable to your trained eyes. You grew uncomfortable under his gaze and cleared your throat; your cheeks flushing darker than the pink blush you applied on your cheeks.

 

“I- um.. Hope we aren’t eating out..”

 

Dick looked at you, confused. You walked into the kitchen and gestured to the tart sheepishly. 

 

Dick’s warm arms wrapped around your frame tenderly. His chin rested on the top of your head. You froze, looking at your tart as he continued to hug you from behind. The silence was suffocating unlike the hug that was slowly getting tighter.

 

And then- suddenly the moment was broken as he stepped away.

 

“We should get going. We don’t want to be late.”

 

He was avoiding your gaze as he grabbed the tart that you made. You followed him out to his car. He drove, never acknowledging you except for the occasional glances and caresses on your hand. 

 

He eventually pulled up to an open spaced driveway, a large mansion in the background.

 

“Where are we?” You choked out.

 

Reluctantly, he debriefed you on his childhood situation; though he left some of the big parts out unbeknownst to you, leading you to the entrance; tart in hand. 

 

The door opened revealing a tall man dressed in formal clothing and stiff positioning. 

 

“Richard,” His voice clipped in a detached voice, the door just opening enough to let the two of you in.

 

Undeterred, Dick’s face brightened in a smile, “Alf-”

 

The man’s eyes narrowed into a glare. Dick laughed it off, “It’s nice to see you, Alfred..”

 

Dick clapped the man on his shoulder as he led you inside. The large doors made a loud noise as Alfred closed the door behind them.

 

“Is everyone here?”

 

Alfred nodded before leading them to an extravagant dining room.

 

The first thing you noticed was that everyone in the room was pretty tall- and ridiculously handsome.

 

Dick introduced you to everyone one by one.

 

He first pointed out a man leaning against the wall with black hair, a small bundle of white strands falling over his grey eyes. He oozed out an aura of mystery surrounding him.

 

“Y/N, this is Jason.”

 

Jason smirked, saluting you with two fingers as a greeting.

 

“Grayson.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes good-naturedly, “Todd.”

 

Next was a slightly shorter man with navy blue eyes.

 

He smiled as he introduced himself to you, “I’m Tim. It seems we finally get to meet the famous Y/N.”

 

The two boys gave each other a brief hug.

 

“Hm? Where’s Damian?” Dick hummed under his breath.

 

A shadow from behind the kitchen wall moved before stepping in front of the two of you. A boy, only slightly taller than your waist with raven colored hair and sky blue eyes.

 

Dick smiled at the boy, greeting him,”Dami!”

The warm greeting was met with a cold stare.

 

Dick patted him on his shoulder in an almost fatherly way as he introduced his last brother, “This is Damian.”

 

You smiled sweetly at Damian.

 

“Hi, Damian. I look forward to getting to know you..”

 

“TT.” Damian huffed, making Dick ruffle his head of hair.

 

“These-” Dick raised his arms in an outrageous gesture, “-are my brothers. Guys, this is Y/N.”

 

He didn’t elaborate on your relationship though you weren’t sure if it was because he didn’t know what you were or he had already told his brothers, regardless you were thankful.

 

Jason with his particularly seemingly cool vibe. You noted something almost dark about him though which almost made you overlook him as a possible friend.

 

Tim was surprisingly very friendly which you found very relieving. You hoped that the two of you would be all friends in the end.

 

Damian was an imitating child and there was something worrisome about whatever lied beneath the depths of his eyes.

 

Though as you thought about it, all the boys did. DIck’s brothers were an interesting mix.

 

“Large family you have here, Dick..” You commented.

 

His eyes seem to gloss over before he chuckled. A proud look on his face as he replied, “We’re missing some people though..”

 

“You’re joking.” You deadpanned.

 

_ More  _ people to impress?

 

“I’m not.” He grinned, clearly seeing your shock.

 

He was not joking.

 

Two men walked into the room one particularly tall man who was clearly trying to block out whatever the other man was saying. They stopped suddenly, finally noticing the two of you.

 

The tall man stepped in front of you, staring you down all while greeting Dick with a simple grunt of his name.

 

Dick had already told you that all the boys- excluding Damian were adopted but if you didn’t know any better then you would think that all the boys were related to the man in front of you. With their perfectly chiseled features, dark hair, and wonderfully blue eyes; you would have thought otherwise.

 

“Y/N, this is Bruce Wayne, He’s the one that adopted us.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne.” You gave out your hand for him to shake.

 

It was taken tentatively which clearly made your strong grip surprising.

 

“I suppose I should thank you for bringing Dick back to us..” His eyes seemed unrelenting though his voice held this relief that was confusing.

 

Just when his grasp lessened, your hand was taken into a grip of the man beside him.

 

His hair was a brilliant mix of brown and red reminding you almost of a sunset. His golden eyes flicked mischievously as he placed a chaste kiss on the top of your hand.

 

“Bart Allen, at your service. Can we just stay like this because I would love to get lost in your eyes.”

 

You barked out a laugh at his pickup line before he was pulled away from you by Dick.

 

You looked at him curiously as you finally connected the dots.

 

‘ _ Bart  _ Allen.. Bruce  _ Wayne.. _ ’

 

So that’s where his fake identity came from.

 

Alfred cleared his throat, “Dinner is ready.”

 

Dick’s face brightened at his words, His hand dropped to your lower waist as he joked, “I hope you didn’t make any dessert, Alf. Y/N was wonderful enough to make something for us.”

 

The man huffed, “I suppose we’ll have to see if it’s any good then.”

 

“Alfred!” Bruce barked out warningly. They had a staring contest before Alfred retreated to the kitchen.

Bruce sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I apologize for his behavior. He doesn’t like it when someone moves into his ‘territory’.”

 

“It’s no problem, Mr. Wayne. Hopefully it will win him over.”

 

With your statement, everyone went over to the dining room and sat down to the feast that Alfred prepared.

 

Alfred did not come out of the kitchen until all of his food was devoured and it was your turn to have your baking evaluated. He sat down next to Bruce, a somewhat sadistic look on his face.

 

“What did you make?” Tim asked, leaning over the table to peer at the tart.

 

“Persimmon tart. Sorry in advance if you don’t like it. I didn’t know we were coming here.”

 

You felt relief as Alfred cut the tart in individual slices, the boys arguing over the corner slices.

 

Bruce and Bart merely ignored the squabble, eating the tart away.

 

“Ugh, please marry me.” Bart begged, his mouth filled with the tart, crumbs dusting the corners of his lips.

 

You giggled, “I’m guessing you like it?”

 

“Like it? It’s amazing!” He jumped out of his chair, slamming his hands onto the table.

 

Bruce coughed roughly, trying to calm Bart’s feverish excitement.

 

“It is lovely, Y/N… Isn’t it, Alfred?”

 

The butler sighed, “Quite so, Master Bruce.”

 

“Beautiful and bakes..” Jason muttered, amazed.

 

“What’s a persimmon anyway?” Tim inquired.

 

“It’s a fruit.” commented Damian.

 

“So-” Bruce started, a forkful of the tart raised in the air. “-what is it that you do,Y/N?”

 

You watched as Bruce ate the forkful before you answered him, “Oh, well.. I work in musical theatre!”

 

“Huh.” Each of the brothers- excluding Dick, of course, peered at you curiously.

 

“Are you any good?” Damian asked.

 

Perhaps you should have been insulted- and really, you vaguely did remember being insulted by the question before but you didn’t think the little boy meant anything by it.

 

“I hope so..” You joked. “It’s a competitive career after all.”

 

“TT” Damian looked at the remaining piece of his tart, muttering to himself.

 

“Are you in any shows at the moment?” Tim wondered out loud.

 

“I just finished a run as Meg Giry in Phantom of the Opera. At the moment, I’m rehearsing for the role of Elle Woods in Legally Blonde. We’re opening next month..”

 

Dick laughed, “You’ll have to wear a wig again, won’t you?”

 

You laughed, “Yeah, Elle’s hair isn’t at all like mine..”

 

The family stared at your interaction all while eating your dessert. You glanced around the room uncomfortable with the judging faces around you. 

 

Odd, you knew. As an actress you should be okay with attention focused on you but Dick and his band of comrades were amazingly intimidating.

 

There was a part of you that wondered why you were here but the was an unknown feeling that rose from the pit of your stomach when you thought about it.

 

So you swallowed any nerves you had when they said goodbye and left with a smile on your face.

 

The ride- again- was full of silence. It was only when you were in your way to your door did you finally hear his voice again.

 

He slipped his hand that rested on the small of your waist, grabbing your right hand and kissing the back of it; a faint smile on his lips.

 

“Milady-” He slipped into an oddly good imitation of Alfred, “-It pains me to say so but we have arrived at your place of residence. May this pitiful man know when he can see you next?”

 

You couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from you.

  
‘What a dork..’ You thought affectionately.

 

There was a smile tugging on the corners of Dick’s lips as you attempted to make up a response.

 

There was no expression on your face as you mimicked the aura of a woman of noble birth, “Well- good sir, I thank you for escorting me back home.” Your composure broke, a shy smile appearing on your face. “I should be free this entire week after rehearsal ends- unless you want to come in and catch a peek. I’m sure I can arrange something.”

 

“I think that would be great.. Actually- he might not seem like it but Tim loves musicals-”

 

“Say no more. Bring anyone you want. Just text me how many and when.”

 

You had watched, through the window, him leave that night with a wide grin, his hands in his pockets.

 

**“Y/N, is this okay for you guys?”**

 

You checked the day he sent and messaged your director about it before sending an okay to Dick. Truthfully you were looking forward to the day when Dick was coming, and you didn’t have to wait long.

 

You were talking to your coworker, Sebastian who played the male lead opposite to yours when the heavy door to the theatre closed with a loud thud.

 

Everyone ceased their conversation and looked to the source. You grinned, waving wildly.

 

“Dick! Tim!”

 

They moved close enough for you to hug them each tightly.

 

“It is so good to see you!”

 

There must’ve been confusion on their faces because Sebastian had started laughing.

 

“I guess you guys haven’t seen her at work before?” 

 

They both shook their heads.

 

¨It’s her way of better understanding her character. The second her foot steps onto the lot, sheś in character she won't stop until she’s off the lot.¨

¨Huh.¨ Dick breathed out while Tim stared at you admiringly.

 

¨You guys came at a great time! We were about to do a runthrough of Take It Like A Man. You guys can give us some imput.¨ You beamed, pulling Sebastian along with you.

 

Dick and Tim sat near the front, watching as you took centerstage with Sebastian.

 

The sound of harps sounded as they appeared with a scenery with men´s clothes surrounding them.

 

¨What is this place?¨ Sebastian asked.

 

¨It´s called a department store.” You replied.

 

¨It’s- It’s beautiful..¨ Sebastian stuttered, trailing off in amazement.

 

You shushed him, closing your eyes. You laid out your hands to pause all his actions, ¨First- a deep breath.¨

 

You made an exaggerated breath, ¨Take it all in..¨ Raising your hands and tilting your face as if someone was spraying perfume on you, ¨Feel all those halogens warming your skin.. Smell how they pump in pure oxygen..” You waffed your hands in the air. ¨See, they care..¨

 

A lady stepped forward beside Sebastian holding a bottle of perfume.

 

¨Love?¨

 

¨Excuse me?” Sebastian asked, turning towards her.

 

¨Love, the new fragrance from Chanel.¨ She stated before spritzing it in his face.

 

He coughed, ¨No.. Thank you.¨

 

You grabbed a hold of him, grinning, ¨I know you’re scared.. Nevertheless..” Your grip lowered to his wrist, squeezing gently before you faced your audience, ¨Think of the people you want to impress!¨ Sebastian grinned back as you raised your hands pointedly.

 

¨Swallow your pride for me, just nod yes-” You held out your hand for him to take which he did hesitantly. 

 

With his hand in yours, you brought him back to the area of the set where the clothes were, ¨-and prepare.. ´Cause somethings in the air..¨ You raised the collar of his shirt as you held your note.

Sebastian turned pointing in the direction the other lady went and said sarcastically, ¨I think it´s love.¨

 

¨Exactly.¨ You replied. You fixed a tie around his neck, tying it for him, ¨Here you'll become what you're supposed to be.. You think you can't but you can.. Think of the guy you want most to be.. Here´s your chance to make it.. So take it like a man..¨ Sebastian flattened the collar of his shirt before you ran off to the side of the stage to pretend to talk to the workers.

 

Sebastian turned his head and looked into the audience pensively, ¨What does she want? Not really sure. Why can't we leave things the way that they were?¨ He stepped forward before looking at you from behind. ¨Why can't I ever say no to her..¨ He walked over to the man that you were talking with after you walked away. ¨What's that smell?¨

 

A lady popped up beside him, giving him a perfume card, ¨Subtext by Calvin Klein.” She looked at the audience, shrugging slightly before walking away.

 

Sebastian turned to see a woman holding out three shirts for him.

 

¨That I don´t like..¨ She held it out to the side so he could see the next one.

 

¨That's kinda neat..¨ He commented, taking the shirt from her.

 

The workers presented the last shirt, smiling encouragingly. 

 

¨Guys who wear that get beat up on my street..¨ You hit him playfully at his honest comment as they left insulted.

 

¨Still I´ve come this far.. I can't retreat in my shell..¨ You grabbed the shirt from him, ¨I´m in the hands of Elle.. What the hell!¨ He exclaimed with a smile as you held out a suit jacket for him.

 

The both of you came closer to one another as you sang together, ¨Here you´ll become what you're supposed to be.. You think you can't but you can. Think of the guy you want most to be. Here´s your chance to make it so take it like a man.¨

 

From the sides, two people came out and made a makeshift dressing room though it revealed the top half of Sebastian´s body.

 

You stood in the front, dancing happily in place, ¨God, I love shopping for guys..¨

 

¨Okay, this is strange.¨ Sebastian bent down to change pants as you sprinted over to the left side of the stage, speaking to the lady there. 

 

¨Watching them them change right before my eyes..¨

He perked up from his spot, disturbed, ¨Don´t watch me change.¨

 

You ignored him, ¨Look at him striking a pose, his confidence grows; he'll bloom like a rose!¨

 

¨It's just clothes!¨ Sebastian interrupted.

 

You ignored him, once again, running to the other side of the stage, ¨God, I love shopping for men..¨

 

¨Okay, this is nice..¨ He relented.

 

¨They walk in a two, they walk out a ten.¨

 

¨Is this the price?¨ He asked, looking at the tag.

 

You immediately turned in his direction, stalking towards him, ¨Don't worry this is my treat..¨

 

You raised your hand out to the audience as someone helped Sebastian with his suit on, ¨There's someone I´d like you to meet..¨

 

He stepped out of the makeshift dressing room, pretending the audience was a mirror. 

 

¨I look like Warner..¨ Sebastian scoffed, smiling.

 

¨Yeah..¨ You agreed, a goofy grin on your face.

 

His grin fell, ¨But it´s just me.¨ He unbuttoned his shirt as your smile fell from his comment.

 

¨That´s the best part. The outside is new.. But now it reflects what's already in you..¨ You turned your head to look at him, prompting him to do the same, ¨Couldn't change that if I wanted to.¨ You smiled reassuringly, playfully bumping his shoulder with yours.

 

He turned his head away, smiling.

 

¨And I do not.¨ Your face fell into a serious composure.

 

He huffed, ¨Thank you..¨

 

¨No, thank you. This is no gift. It´s payment in kind.¨ You started butting his jacket again. ¨´Cause you saw beyond all the blonde to my mind..¨

 

You jumped away from him, waving enthusiastically to his body, ¨Oh we've got to buy this! What are you blind? You look hot! Is he not hot?¨ You asked the workers, taking off his jacket for him to change back in his old clothes.

 

The company started singing in the background, ¨He´s hot, hot, hot.¨

 

You smiled as he walked away from you, singing along to your words, ¨Here you´ll become what you're supposed to be.. You think you can't but you can.¨

 

You handed someone your credit card as Sebastian started to change back into the outfit he was wearing at the beginning of the song, ¨Think of the guy you want most to be..¨

 

Sebastian continued, gazing longingly at you, ¨Not quite the guy, I´dda chose to be.. But when she´s standing so close to me. I think I like her plan..¨

 

You turned around to which he quickly turned so you wouldn't notice him looking at you, ¨Here´s your chance to make it.¨

 

¨A chance to make it..¨ He burst out of the doors as you held out the jacket for him to put on.

 

¨So take it like.. So take it like a man...¨ You got your credit card back along with his newly bought clothes before turning back to him. Sebastian tilted his head to kiss you, only for you to pull him in a hug instead. The music finished with a bang, prompting Sebastian to drop character.

 

¨So-¨ Sebastian directed his attention to your audience. ¨-what did you guys think?¨

 

Tim jumped up out of his chair, estatically, ¨Are you kidding? It was amazing- both of you. I could really see how much Elle appreciates Emmett and how much he's willing to try something new because he trusts her. The two of you have amazing chemistry..¨

 

Sebastian laughed, making you join him in laughter. He pulled you into a hug, rubbing your head affectionately.

 

¨Well, I would hope we have some chemistry.. We've known each other forever.¨ Sebastian joked.

 

Dick turned towards you questioningly.

 

You grinned, gesturing to Sebastian´s face, ¨You don’t think he looks familiar?¨

 

¨I´m Y/B/F/N´s twin.¨ He said before Dick could give it a second thought.

 

You bumped into Sebastian´s shoulder gently, ¨Hey! You were supposed to let him guess!¨

¨He was taking too long.¨ Sebastian rolled his eyes.

 

¨You didn't give him even longer than a second!¨ You mockingly scowled.

 

¨I´m impatient. Give me a break!¨

 

Tim exchanged a look with Dick.

 

¨Hopefully you guys are hungry. Our lunch break is soon and I know this great place nearby- that is, if you want to go.¨ Sebastian offered; to which Dick swore there was a challenge coming from the singer.

 

¨Yeah, actually. I think I could grab a bite.¨ Dick flashed a friendly but threatening smile.

  
“Wonderful.” Sebastian commented, placing his arm around your shoulders before he started leading you guys off the lot. Dick stared at the placement of Sebastian’s hand and clenched his hand in jealousy. Tim nudged him with his shoulder, attempting to calm his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please watch Legally Blonde the Musical


	3. Chapter 1

You supposed there was always something iffy about the way that you met Bart Wayne. Although one could hardly blame you for not noticing anything amiss. Bart had this power that seemed to charm everyone. Maybe that's why lying to you was easy for him. It was probably second nature. It was his job after all. 

 

You met Bart Wayne at an art gallery. It was a fundraiser that your best friend was hosting. While there were many wonderful pieces; there were some that were quite questionable. You were busy examining one particular piece when you felt your side becoming wet. That's right, the first time that you had met, he had spilled his wine on your red dress. 

 

You weren't exactly sure how he had expected you to react but he was definitely surprised when you thanked him. 

 

“You gave me a reason to leave.” You explained. 

 

“Why would you want to leave?”

 

“I don't really understand this stuff.” You confessed. 

 

“You don't like art?” He asked. 

 

“I just can't appreciate it like the way it should be. “

 

He took your answer as an invitation, it seemed. He had taken your hand and apologized to your friend, explaining the situation. 

 

Your friend being the matchmaker that she was, happily shooed the two of you away. Bart had brought you to a clothing shop and paid for a new outfit so he could take your dress. 

 

“Dry cleaning.” He said. 

 

He was certainly persistent when he asked you out but if you were being truthful; you would've agreed the first time that he asked if he gave you enough time to reply. 

 

Your relationship had its ups and downs but it was never as bad as this. The good seemed to make you forget about the bad. 

 

It wasn't until you find out who he really was did all the bad come rushing back. It was, at this moment they you finally learned who Bart Wayne- no- Dick Grayson really was. 

 

“So why are you telling me this?” You questioned. 

 

“The investigation is over. You're cleared of suspicion of being a vigilante.“ You probably would’ve sighed in relief if you weren’t shocked about the whole situation. You were in the clear so it meant that no one excluding Y/B/F/N knew about you being the vigilante, Midnight Siren.

 

There was a pause before you replied hysterically and sarcastically, “Oh well, that's wonderful!” 

 

“Y/N, please understand that it wasn't my choice to investigate you. “

 

“Oh, I'm aware.. But it was your suggestion to investigate me!” You spat at him. Sure, his assumption was correct but that didn’t make you any less mad.

 

“It was before I knew you though..”

 

“Like that matters!”

 

“Of course it matters! I didn't know you at all. How was I to know that you really weren't a bad person?” He argued. 

 

He made a point. Truthfully, he didn't know until four months at the apparent meeting. (You weren’t exactly good at opening up to people). But it didn't change the fact that you felt betrayed though so you told him as such. 

 

“Y/N, does it count at all that I'm telling you now?”

 

You stayed silent because you honestly weren't sure if it did count. Did it matter now that the investigation was over that he decided to tell you that you were under suspicion and that your whole meeting- your whole relationship was a sham? Perhaps to some, it might have mattered but you were too hurt to think about it. 

 

Your voice was hoarse as you asked, “Why should it matter if none of it was real?”

 

His face was stern; the anger evident in his voice. “It was real. I didn't have to be that close to you to learn your secrets, Y/N. You weren't what I was expecting. You were a breath of fresh air considering the things that I see. You were important to Bart Wayne and you're important to Dick Grayson. I know it's hard to understand but I really do care about you- and not because you were a vital part of my investigation. I'll make it up to you.. I promise. So will you please stay in my life? Not Bart Wayne but Dick Grayson’s..?”

 

Moments of cuddling with Bart, moments where he surprised you with flowers, moments where the two of you took care of each other when the other was sick, every kiss, every date, every indelible moment that included him flashed between your eyes. Would those moments be lost now? You didn't know Dick. You thought you knew Bart but you doubted that you did now.

 

Every passing second of silence made Dick antsy and when you finally spoke; he wasn't sure if it helped ease his mind or not.

 

”I-I… don't know..” Your eyes fell to the ground so you didn't notice Dick’s hopeful expression fall. 

 

He swallowed, painting on a reassuring smile on his lips- though it was more for his benefit considering since your face as directed to the carpet below. 

 

He stepped closer, making your eyes flit up just enough to see him. A kiss was pressed to your cheek, so slow.

 

“I'll earn your trust again- when you're ready..” With that, he left, taking your heart with him. 

  
  



End file.
